


【5VD】记某个不值一提的夜晚

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *是《记一件微不足道的小事》本来想插播但是没插进去的车。*去年五月的车！老娘终于开完了！！啊！！！*喜迎VD复婚一周年！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 22





	【5VD】记某个不值一提的夜晚

这本该是一个平静而祥和的夜晚，碧蓝的天空星光璀璨，既无风也无雨，屋顶的风扇正常地工作，房间里温度适宜，是一个适合安心睡觉的美妙夜晚——嗯，如果没有那个推开他的房门并钻进他被子的恶魔的话。  
维吉尔躺在床上深呼吸。他的被子窸窸窣窣地鼓着一个大包，他的小腹有点儿热，有一些不可言喻的声音源源不断地从那团被子里头泄出来。  
维吉尔拧紧了眉头，维吉尔忍无可忍，维吉尔重重地叹出口气来起身把被子掀开。罪魁祸首这会儿正团成一团在他腿间趴着，维吉尔立刻感觉到青筋在自己脑门上暴跳。  
——但丁……  
他几乎是磨着牙这么喊道。前魔界大魔王此时此刻听起来像是立马要在他胞弟肚子划一个传送门出来。  
——唔？  
而被提到的始作俑者闻声抬起眼睛来——也确实只是抬起了眼睛，毕竟他这会儿嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞着他哥哥的那根玩意儿，那东西已经把他脸颊撑起了一小块，白色的毛发悬在鼻子前。他哥哥挺大，全吞下去能撑得他下巴酸，这会儿就已经挺撑了，而这个大玩意儿甚至都还没有完全勃起。  
——哦，你醒了啊。  
说话时但丁把那根湿淋淋的阴茎吐了出来，装作无事人一般眨了眨眼睛说的事不关己，就好像大半夜以这种方式把他哥吵醒的人不是他似的。说完了他就把视线收了回去，旁若无人地继续干手里的活儿。  
他侧过脑袋像吮冰棍儿一样在那根半勃的东西上吮了一口，嘴唇和舌头含过尖端拱起的褶子。头发丝丝缕缕地从他脑袋上坠下来在眼前乱晃，有几根在含咬的时候黏上了湿漉漉的龟头，但丁嫌它们碍事，哼哼了两声拨动手指把湿潮的头发挑起来，随意地朝耳朵后面捋，然而还是有那么几根不听话散回来坠在了他脸颊旁。  
——唔……你继续睡。我能搞定这个。  
但丁说着张嘴把那玩意儿又吞了回去，以至于那些话都变得含含糊糊，显然嘴巴里那根膨胀的东西阻碍了他好好发声。温热的喉咙口随着他发声时的节奏小幅度颤动，于是震动的腔体就拂在了茎体上。维吉尔怀疑他弟是故意的，整套事儿都是他弟故意的。  
说真的维吉尔此刻真的很想给他胞弟现场就来两梭子幻影剑。但是他忍住了，他明天还不是很想洗床单，虽然按照接下来的发展明天估计还是免不了要洗床单。不过他学会了换角度思考，比如现在除了他的好觉被破坏了之外，其他的感觉似乎还不赖。  
但丁对学习一门新鲜小把戏总是表现的很来劲。就比如在他们回来这几个月里他就慢慢学会怎么用嘴巴来开始一场性爱，虽然有那么一大半时间他还是在玩儿。  
从维吉尔现在的视角来看但丁低垂的眼睛上睫毛很长，撩起半边的头发松松垮垮地卡在了耳朵上。但丁的嘴唇好像总是湿润并且微红，而现在它们粘上了一些刚从他尖端分泌出的粘液，那两片薄薄的皮肉被撑大了包裹住他的东西吞吐，脸颊因此而变得凹陷。大概是快卡到了喉咙，但丁这会儿微微眯起的眼角有一点点红。一些含糊的哼哼从被塞满的嘴巴里流了出来，维吉尔觉得下腹比刚才更热了。他慢慢地呼出一口气，小幅度地动了下身子调整姿势，龟头因此顶上咽喉的瞬间但丁哽了一声闭起眼睛下意识地去吞咽，潮湿的口腔随即迫不及待地挤了上来。维吉尔叹出口气来把想要压住那颗脑袋狠狠艹进喉咙的冲动忍下去，他还想多看一些接下来的表演。他瞧着他弟慢慢地适应这阵干呕，双眼这会儿被刺激得有些水盈盈的。这很好看，维吉尔在心里评价道，伸手去触摸他胞弟的脸，但丁在这时候抬起眼瞧他。潮湿温热的口腔温顺地裹着他，游动的舌头卖力地往上卷，一遍遍舔舐着那地方充血后爆起的筋。等到他的东西已经差不多完全涨起，但丁收尾似的在阴茎上吮出响亮的一声把它吐出来，一段粘稠的液体从他嘴巴里拉出来最后缓慢地断开。  
现在维吉尔那根大玩意儿已经被他弟的唾液滋润地亮晶晶的了，那东西有着好看的形状和傲人的尺寸，但丁满意地伸出舌头把刚才挂嘴上的玩意儿舔走，然后坐起身子跪在床上开始给自己脱衣服。  
——My dear brother，  
但丁挑起眉毛装模作样地拉长了音调，一边把自己的内裤蹬走一边爬去够床头柜里新买的润滑油。  
他俩因此靠的很近，但丁从耳背散下来的头发在维吉尔眼前晃来晃去，同样在他眼前晃来晃去的还有那截延伸到衣服里的漂亮锁骨和丰满的胸肌——但丁没把自己脱干净，他只是把内裤蹬了然后让那条基本上起不到啥作用的上衣遮起一点儿他光裸的屁股。  
曾经的维吉尔并不是很想承认自己会被这个很多时候都很恼人的弟弟吸引，虽然那时候的他就干过这个恼人弟弟的屁股。他把这归结成年轻时期叛逆的胜负欲。然而他现在已经能够坦然的处理这些源于他兄弟的欲望。他喜爱他兄弟的身体，他喜爱他的兄弟，他承认他这恼人的兄弟非常的有魅力。  
他在但丁凑近的动作下把人拽过来一些，这让露出的那截脖子还有耳朵都悬在了他的嘴唇边。属于但丁的独特气味传递过来，维吉尔只要一侧头就能亲吻到那儿温热的皮肤还有跳动的颈脉。而他并没有这么做，他用眼睛扫着他兄弟此刻近在咫尺的轮廓，鼻尖碰触着那些柔软的发梢，刚洗过的头发上留了一点香精的气味。维吉尔将那簇散开的头发撩起来放回他弟弟的耳后，最后把手抚到他弟弟的后腰上。  
这时候但丁终于在抽屉里找到润滑剂的瓶子。他直起腰来半跪在维吉尔身上，刚刚被撩起的头发又晃回了脸边，但丁没打算搭理它，他一边慢条斯理地开瓶子，一边笑着跟他哥哥絮叨。  
——说真的维吉尔，你该给我付费。这可是贵宾级服务。  
而维吉尔听后笑出声来。原本扶在人腰上的手指沿着身体的曲线蹭进他弟弟的股瓣找到那儿的秘密入口，指尖刮过边缘的时候那敏感的小地方十分配合地缩了一缩。  
——付在这里？  
维吉尔用指尖敲了敲这个小小的入口，然后张口问道。  
但丁像是被他这回答呛到，又像是被他这作弊动作弄得痒痒，他红了点儿耳朵笑出了声来。  
——哦，老哥。几十年前的我可打死了也想不到这种话能从你嘴里冒出来。  
维吉尔扯了扯嘴角，而但丁觉得这表情同当时那个黑发的人类部分可真是一模一样。  
于是但丁凑过去亲他兄弟仰起的嘴角，手指伸到自己张开的腿间准备做一些简单的开拓与润滑。虽说他们其实也并不怎么需要做这些，他的意思是，以他俩的体质来讲做爱时撑出的那么一丁点儿的伤估计要个一秒就好了，不过毕竟他已经不那么年轻了，他可不想每次都搞得那么血呼啦擦。于是但丁用滑腻潮湿的手指故意蹭上维吉尔还停留在他穴口的指尖，挑拨似的往下按了按，然后在维吉尔不紧不慢地抽手后装作不满地哼哼了两声将手指塞进自己屁股。他俯在维吉尔嘴巴边上呼气，抬起屁股慢慢塞进更多的手指把自己的穴搅得湿漉漉，多余的润滑液从撑开的腿间流出来滴落到他哥的腿上。维吉尔非常配合地观赏着他这场个人秀。直到他屁股里分泌出的水和润滑液搅合到一块儿，但丁把那几根湿漉漉的手指抽出来，穴口发出了啵的一声溅出点水儿，那地方已经准备好随时迎接之后的正餐。但丁舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇，把自己撑起来，一手扯开自己湿软的穴口，一手扶着他哥哥硕大的东西往下坐。酸胀感立刻从那地方传了出来，隐秘的内里被一层层霸占着撑开的感官让他仰着脖子发出难耐的叹息。他一边呼气一边放松自己，直到那根大东西差不多全部塞进去在他肚子上挤出一个形来。他用屁股吮了吮那跟稳稳地嵌在里面的东西，抬眼瞧见维吉尔正笃定地躺在那儿。他哥哥这会儿正扶着他的大腿看着他，然后在他把视线迎上去的时候瞥了一眼他们刚连起来的地方。那表情像是在说：你可以开始了，我的弟弟。  
他的混蛋哥哥在某些领域可真是比以前恶劣了不少，不过这并不是什么坏事。  
但丁这么想着，撑着他兄弟的腹部扭着腰开始动。他绷紧了身子吸咬，抬起屁股来又再坐回去，内壁柔软的肉包裹这那根粗大的茎拉拉扯扯。很快从他里面湿出的水就把他哥的东西弄的又湿又滑，这让进出变得更加容易。他闭起眼睛哼出声音来，仰着脖子跟着自己身子的节奏呼气。他不断地做着一些调整，有时候快速地上下浮沉，有时候又用自己的屁股在那根茎上小幅度地画着圈儿。他哥好像更大了，胀开的玩意儿满满当当地塞着他的屁股，好一些色情不堪的声音从连结的那部分被挤出来，混进他开始急促的喘息。他们连结的地方看起来已经有些乱七八糟了，里面湿出的水跟着他的动作溅到他的屁股上，而他哥白色的耻毛被淋得又湿又黏贴在紧致的腹部。那地方的肌肉紧绷着，蒙着刚浮出的一点汗水。但丁觉得那真是性感极了，维吉尔因为性爱紧绷而起的肌肉轮廓真是性感极了，这总能让他更兴奋。  
于是他加快了扭动的频率。他的内里瘙痒难耐，未解的渴望让他张开嘴巴呻吟，他的大腿紧绷着挤在维吉尔的腰侧，他把自己往那根茎上套。直到他终于把自己穴里蠕动的点对到维吉尔的龟头上，快感加倍辐射出来的那瞬间他拉出一个满足又发着颤的转音。找到了。他垂下脑袋来，汗水滴落到他兄弟的身上。他收紧了下腹扭着屁股一点一点把那根插着他的茎往那前列腺上碾，他把浑身的注意力都丢在这么个小点上。鼓胀而起的酸楚和快感像水浪一样在他身上拍打，他在这股温热地性潮水里仰起下巴长开嘴却只能发出一些无声的抽吸。  
好舒服，好舒服，还能更多，还能再多一点。  
他仰起的阴茎胀痛得仿佛立马就可以射精，也或许他已经射掉了。他一整个下体都在发热，更多的水从他顶端和洞里冒出来。他发出细微的尖哽摇晃着自己来加深这些碾压从而汲取更多快感，直到维吉尔把手伸过来扶住他的腰，低吼着箍住他然后狠狠地把他整个人往下拽。  
其实他压根儿就没注意到他哥的动作，于是他被这突入其来的变动艹得发出大叫。他的腰软了。他向后撑住床面，在被加重了一倍的抽送下一边尖叫一边断断续续地吐出一些艹你犯规了之类，压根儿成不了句子的抱怨。不过很快那些话也被吞没了，变成混在交媾声中从喉咙口挤压拉拽出来的欢叫。他在汹涌的快感中吸绞自己，跟着节奏与浪潮浮沉。直到他哥把第一波射进他的屁股，然后随之而来的干高潮将他整个人都点着。  
他不知道自己叫成了啥鬼样子，只知道这会儿他浑身都像是要化成一滩黏糊糊的热水，快乐和满足感自腹部一股一股升起后盖满他几乎每一根毛发，电光把他整个大脑都打白，他整个身子都随着这股热流抽颤。  
然后他就不动了，放空似的跪那儿喘气，整个身子的重量都往他哥身上压。  
等他缓过了有一会儿，他懒洋洋地趴下去，拿没刮胡子的下巴在维吉尔脸上蹭来蹭去，蹭得他哥头发凌乱，忍无可忍地抬手照着他光溜溜的屁股就来了一下，啪的一声清脆响亮。但丁嗷了一声，随即咯咯咯地笑出声来。维吉尔觉得他弟弟可真像个傻子，然后任由但丁像只大猫一样凑来收紧手抱住他。  
——哎，你说像不像我们小时候。  
但丁是指在还很小的时候他们总喜欢挤在一张床上抱成一团睡觉。  
——我们小时候可不干“这些”。  
而维吉尔显然回答了他一些其他事情。  
——哈哈。  
但丁笑起来，凑过去向他哥讨吻。他们下头还连着，里头堵着刚灌进去的精水。松开嘴巴后但丁紧了紧屁股，扭着腰用下面的嘴巴吮了一口那根还很硬挺的玩意儿，于是有那么点儿浊白色液体从间隙里头被挤了出来。  
——得了吧老哥，别告诉我你不喜欢这些。  
但丁在床上的表现以维吉尔的话来说就是不知廉耻。而维吉尔无法否认他说的。他冷哼了一声，干脆起身换了个个儿把他弟按到床上去。  
后背和脑袋陷进床铺的时候但丁张着嘴发出一声几乎算是黏腻的长哼。他的蠢蛋弟弟总是知道用什么方式来撩拨人，而他确实受用。他瞧着但丁一直没怎么剪的头发这会儿铺在床单上，它们被窗外投进来的夜光照成白吟吟的一片。他刚满足过的弟弟现在看起来又松又柔软，像是块被酒泡开了的甜蛋糕。他用那双蓝绿色的眼眸子笑吟吟的瞅着他，歪过脑袋舒展身子，然后把盘住他的腿收紧了磨蹭他的腰。  
——来啊维吉尔，继续操我。  
但丁用气音朝他索要。  
然后他如愿以偿了。  
他们把事务所的小破床整的嘎吱嘎吱地响，以至于维吉尔在脑中飞快的思考了一下改天要不要干脆把床更新换代一下，但丁这事务所留了太多仿佛是上世纪的古老玩意儿。而但丁已经完完全全把自己交给他哥和性欲来支配。他躺在那儿跟这破床一样被撞的摇摇晃晃，像一条没骨头的蛇一样跟着那根茎挺腰扭屁股。他的臀瓣早就被撞得通红，烂熟的嫩肉被抽送的动作拉拽着从里头往外翻，精液和肠液都从出入口被挤出来。他喘息着，张着的嘴巴一边叫着快点快点维吉尔一边蜷起脚尖发出消受不住的尖叫，他俩的汗液还有粗重的喘息都混合在一块儿，直到最后但丁绷直了腰肝趴在那团被子上再也射不出一点东西来，而维吉尔在他屁股里射掉最后一波精水。  
床单和被子都得换了，不如干脆换张床吧。  
但丁没头没尾地想着，陷在那团软绵绵又脏兮兮的被子上跟着最后的余韵发出哼哼。短时间内被过度使用的穴口正不受他控制地抽弹，满溢的精水从缝隙里朝外涌，他懒得管，他哪儿都懒得动。他觉得这会儿轻飘飘的，模糊的倦意和满足感让他彻底放空。不一会儿他兄弟的重量盖在他了身上，把他往被子里再压了一点儿，于是他半个脸都陷进了软乎乎的棉织物。但丁眨眨眼，维吉尔逐渐平稳的呼吸喷在他耳朵上，体温透过他现在乱糟糟的t恤笼在他的背部，很舒服，鼓胀的充足感填进他的胸腔，他喜欢这份重量。于是那么一小点儿小依赖便趁机钻进他性事过后混混沌沌的大脑里，但丁同自己的奇妙的胜负欲斗争了不到一秒，然后便放任自己抱着那团被子朝维吉尔身上又贴了贴。  
维吉尔睁开眼瞧了一瞧他弟弟蓬松凌乱的后脑勺，随后伸手把他和那团被子一起裹进怀里。  
松弛的睡意涌了上来，他们在早晨温热的日光里睡着。

Fin

*一觉睡到太阳下山屌也没从蛋屁股里拿出来.jpg  
*奇妙胜负欲就是一张老脸拉不下来绝对不向混蛋老哥撒娇.jpg  
*最后糊里糊涂地还是撒了所以维吉尔得十分（？


End file.
